


On your hands and knees

by Ittaby



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kyles kinda dependent, M/M, Stan can’t choose, Upset Characters, Writing Block, argument, he also has anger issues, implied previous arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittaby/pseuds/Ittaby
Summary: “You’re not leaving are you?”“I’m not going anywhere.”———————————————A.K.A angst and writing block





	On your hands and knees

**Author's Note:**

> So I have writers block and I tried writing this to help. Sorry it’s so short I might come back and work on it.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Kyle bounced anxiously on the balls of his feet watching his raven haired roommate close the dresser drawer slowly. Said roommate turned around glancing at Kyle in the doorway looking like a child who had their hand caught in the cookie jar.

Stan looked back to the floorboards rubbing the back of his neck and chuckled, a sign which Kyle knew a lie would follow. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

The redheads heart seized with pain eyes landing on the suitcase next to the bed. And everything clicked into place for the third time in a month. “You’re packing, you’re going to see her again right?” 

“No I’m not going to see Wendy,” Kyle’s heart hurt at her name, “look I just need some time to myself.” A blatant lie, Marsh couldn’t be by himself for more than 9 hours and by the look of his suitcase he was going to be gone another week.

Another week Kyle would spend in their apartment alone and feeling two timed even though he knew he shouldn’t. Stan wasn’t his, what they had wasn’t special. Stan belonged to Wendy. And just because whenever they took a break and Stan would come crawling back to their apartment on hands and knees begging Kyle to let him in and spouting that he loved him and he’d stay this time didn’t mean it was true. It was never true all of them were empty promises, promises of hurting Kyle.

But he fell for it every time. 

He knew he shouldn’t. 

The shorter of the two bit his lip his throat hurt from holding back tears but he had to speak, he had to say something back, had to let Stan know that he was serious this time. 

This wasn’t a game. 

“You don’t have to lie to me Sta-“

“I’m not lying.” 

Stans eyes burned hard into Kyle and all the redhead could do was manage a fond halfhearted smile. “Stan, I can’t do this anymore.” He felt his throat constrict again as he watched his best friends face for any sort of expression. Anything. 

Confused blue eyes stared back at him. “What?” 

Kyle let out a sob that changed into a bitter laugh. Was he really that dumb? Could he really not tell?Anger filled his being as he stepped further into Stans room up the the boys dresser. All the while his “super best friend” watched in a stupor and Kyle never wanted to punch him more in his life. 

Instead he reached for the dresser handles pulling the drawer from its socket and dumping the contents onto the floor and tossing the now empty drawer a few feet away. “Get out.” 

“Ky-“

“I said get out Stanley!” 

The room was silent again as the two starred at each other. The only sound coming from a car passing by, it’s headlights filtering through the blinds and into the dark room casting light on the mess in front of them.

Kyles eyes widened as he realized what he’d done. In a panic the redhead crouched down fumbling to collect all of the others clothes. He was stupid, he was so stupid he was going to lose Stan forever because he lost his temper.

“I’m sorry, so sorry I-“ A firm hand grabbed his wrist and Kyle looked up from the pile of socks and underwear to see Stans face. “I didn’t mean it.” His voice broke off into a pathetic whisper. 

“It’s fine, it’s better this way.” At that moment Kyle was positive his heart had shattered. 

He watched as Stan scooped up his clothes tossing them into his suitcase with little grace before gutting the rest of his dresser clean. 

This wasn’t happening was it? He wasn’t leaving, he couldn’t leave. 

Before he knew it the redhead was holding onto the other boys pant leg holding onto it like a petulant toddler. “Don’t leave! Please don’t leave I’m sorry!” 

His please fell on deaf ears as The raven hair boy simply kicked him off, grabbing his suitcase in one hand and keys in the other before storming out of the room. The door slammed behind him with a loud thud that echoed in Kyles ears.

He was gone.

Sinking lower to the floor Kyle could feel the tears starting to trail down his cheeks. He fucked up this time, he let his feelings get in the way and he screwed up. 

There was no coming back from it this time. 

The redhead curled his knees to his chest burying his face into them. He shouldn’t be crying. He shouldn’t be heartbroken over a boy who caused him so much pain. 

But here he was, it hurt so bad.


End file.
